In technical systems in which technical devices with restricted memory requirements are networked via a decentralized data network the particular problem exists of it not being possible to execute large computing processes since the capacity of the individual main memories of the technical devices is not sufficient for swapping the processes. There is therefore a requirement for a solution in which, even in decentralized networks containing network nodes with small memory capacity, a plurality of computing processes and larger processes are able to be executed.
Centralized solutions for executing processes on servers are known from the prior art, with a memory being used as swap space which does not lie on the server on which the computing process to be relocated is currently being executed.